Amber Eyes
by Bwilla
Summary: Set after the end of the show, Finn becomes drastically ill. Will she over come her guilt before she dies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of Amber Eyes, I wrote it over a year ago so don't be too harsh. I will update every Wednesday and my other stories are updated weekly as well. I hope you enjoy.**

Maron was sleeping, I didn't blame her. She had had a bad day, I blamed myself , if I had resisted the brain washing better Maron wouldn't have had to go thru half of the trouble she did, and she still says she loves me. Oh Maron, I love you too, you're like a sister to me.

I flew out the window, desperately needing air. Out in the night winds, this is what God had made, what I loved. It felt great to no longer be a worker of the underworld, even better than the winds. I was so glad to no longer be someone else, being me was better.

I went over to Access and Chiaki's house and knocked on the window. Access saw me and had the blue haired boy open the window and let me in. They looked surprised, well that was my fault and both of the boys had a large amount of worry in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" the taller boy asked "Is Maron hurt?"

"No she's sleeping, I felt like going for a fly." I shrugged, hiding my guilt and sadness, or at least I tried. Access saw that I was hiding something at once.

"What's wrong Finn?" He asked while flying over.

"I just feel bad about being taken over, I mean I'm an angel, Darkness should have no hold over me." I murmured hopelessly. Access was a good friend, my best, but I didn't think he could help with this. I hid my face with my green hair, I didn't want to look into his amber eyes and see the realization and love. I loved him too, with all of my heart, but I didn't deserve him. He was pure and untarnished and I had been taken over by the forces of evil.

I glanced up, his purple hair shadowed his eyes but I could still see their glint. My emerald eyes took in all of the details, his dark wings fluttering so their purple gems sparkled in the moonlight. At four inches tall he was a full centimeter taller than me, the purple and black robes barley moving in the still indoor air, he lifted his head and the gem on his forehead caught the light.

"Finn Fish," he addressed me "a lot, ok not a lot, but some full angels are pulled in by the devil, he's strong, he fight's God to a draw! Finn I know you feel bad, but I should have been able to save you. I remember when you were being pulled into that black portal and you cried out for me to help you, and I couldn't get there fast enough."

"Oh Access, you couldn't have got there any faster, it was against the devil's will, you almost saved me as it is." I rested my hand on his shoulder hoping he would find comfort in it, my wing brushed his as he placed his white gloved hand on the gem in the middle of my forehead. I gasped and almost stopped flying, and hugged him, each of us gathering comfort from the others warmth.

I broke the embrace, tapped his gem and flew out the window, Maron would be up soon and I wanted to be there when she woke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I forgot something: I don't own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne.**

"Finn, Finn, oh there you are. Where were you?" Maron asked as I flew in the window. I made calming motions with my hands

"Maron, I'm alright, I just went out for some air." She nodded and caught sight of the clock

"Ah, I'm going to be late for school!" Maron is such a ditz, I thought as she flew – not literally- thru the apartment. Maron is a human, a little smaller than average, with brown hair and eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was the reincarnation of Jeanne De Ark, hero of the French and Britain war, but there she was.

"Maron, hurry up, we'll be late!" Misago shouted form the hall. What a change, for the last almost two years she had been trying to catch Maron's secret identity, a 'thief' of art. As the daughter of a detective she wanted to catch criminals, and some of their class mates had believed that Maron was Jeanne and she wanted to clear her name. Now she had the full story and, sigh, she probably hates me.

Misago and Maron ran off down the hall to school with Chiaki dashing after them. I drifted over to the couch, I was exhausted, I hadn't slept all night. I closed my eyes and dreamed. I was with Access, on my way to report my progress with Maron, and suddenly a black portal opened in front of me and began to pull me in.

"Access! Access help! Acc-" I woke up screaming, and became aware of small ( to humans) hands shaking me. I opened my eyes and blinked away the half formed tears. Once everything came into focus I saw Access sitting next to me, looking extremely worried.

"Access Time, what are you doing here?" I asked feigning anger. How could I ever be mad at him? He just smiled and setteled next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders as he did so. I leaned on him slightly and slept soundly, Access watching over me. Who said angels can't have guardians?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I just found out today, it turns out I **_**don't**_** own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. It's a miracle. **

I woke up and opened my eyes; the first thing they took in was Access' sleeping form, his hair splayed across his face. I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired. I stared at his angelic face, delicate nose, long eyelashes that were gently closed, mouth curved in a slight smile, with his purple gem shimmering in the early moonlight.

Early moonlight? Oh, no! Maron must be back and she saw Access and I together! What would I say? What if she had stopped and said something like 'how cute' or worst of all, what if she got in trouble while I slept! Thru my panic I felt eyes upon me, I turned and almost drowned in the bright, warm eyes behind me.

"Finn, what is it?" he asked. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock

"It's 9:07" his amber eyes widened as he realized the problem.

"Right." We flew out the window to look for our charges, they were right next door. Maron was talking about the next meet and Chiaki was staring at her underwear that was showing. I went over and pulled down her skirt, Maron noticed and understood at once. She whacked Chiaki over the head, karma at work. She sent one last, angry look at the blue haired boy and stomped over to our place. I waved to Access and followed.

"You and Access looked cute together," she said, not really looking at me and I blushed beet red.

"Umm, yeah, we're good friends."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmmm" I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well, what is Access to you Finn?" Sighing I decided that I would tell her the truth, it would be better than all of the lies I had been telling her.

"Access is my fiancé" I answered in a rush.

"Nani[1]?" she asked nearly falling over in surprise.

"Yes," I began with a sigh "We were going to be married a few days after I was assigned to you, but getting this assignment postponed it.

"Speaking of the case, are you going home now?" her voice cracked with the thought.

"No, Access will stay with Chiaki until he dies and I will stay with you." Secretly I hoped that Maron and Chiaki would end up together since that meant that Access and I could be together as well. That's the only way I'll be able to see him until we go back to heaven.

**[1](Nani) the Japanese word for what**

**I realized I hadn't put my pledge here yet, I swear that if someone reviews one of my stories I will read theirs. **


End file.
